bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Episodes
Warning Any user found altering the Template for this page will be block. The Template is set up in a mane to allow it to display in an organized manner any attemp to distrup the paramaters will be consider Vandalism. WhiteStrike 01:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Error? Will episode 235 be shown on November 1? I hope this is just a typographical error because waiting until November is like forever.--Agate genbu 12:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Pics I can't get a screencap of the title for episode 177. As it is part two of a double episode, it is usually lumped together with 176 (with the title thing omitted). I searched on youtube for the raw, but to no avail. If anyone can find or upload a cap of it, it would be much appreciated (I'll add it in myself if you're unsure how to do it.) --Yyp 12:19, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :I've added it. --Nisshoku 13:22, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks a million. --Yyp 15:46, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Dates for Upcoming Episodes I'm putting the release dates & episode numbers for the upcoming episodes into the article, as they are not spoilers and I think people will find it useful (particularly when the anime skips a week). But no other info should be added until the episode is out in English, as per the spoiler policy. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 19:08, January 3, 2010 (UTC) New Arc Episode 256 and 257 are part of the new arc and so the current arc ends with episode 255. What's the policy on the changing this page to reflect that. I mean, revealing the name of the new arc might constitute a spoiler but it's not much of a spoiler. We could just say "New Arc" and leave it at that till the first episode airs. Whichever way, it would be good to get some clarification now that the current arc is ending and a new arc starting. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:06, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Going by what has been stated on the spoiler page, it the new "arc" , so I wouldn't really consider it a new arc, certainly not worth creating a new section for. I think it should be considered part of the Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc, but there is no rush on it. We can change it later on if need be. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:22, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::In response to conversations that have taken place on user talk pages instead of here (where it should have been discussed): If it needs to be changed, I have no problem changing it. My concern is that is there a point in creating a new section for (if the information on the spoiler page is accurate) . If it turns out that it has nothing to do with then it can be separated into a new section if need be. But is it really that hard to wait one measly week to find out? The omake and KarakuraRiser that were cited are grouped with the episodes they were aired with, so I don't know why they are being brought into it. No information is going to be lost doing this (why would you think that?). I am completely open to reasonable arguments on this, but it would be helpful if people respond to this, as if only one person states their opinion, then that person's views end up getting accepted. If you disagree then say so and explain why. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't think we have a choice in the matter. While the KarakuraRiser two episode arc was considered part of the Fake Karakura Town arc by the studio, this new arc is considered separate from the Zanpakuto unknown tales arc by the studio. It does make sense. All the plot elements from the Zanpakuto unknown tales arc has been resolved. Muramasa is dead, Koga is dead, the zanpakuto who rebelled are back with their masters and are exceedingly happy to be back. The point is that the studio is calling it a new arc. They even released a name for it AND a new tagline. So we have to follow the studios lead. No two ways about it. The studio going to even give us a new ending to go with the new arc. So really, I don't think it is up for discussion whether it is a new arc or not. What is up for discussion is when me separate the episodes out into a new arc. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:05, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::A proper, well reasoned reply. Just what I wanted - a good counter-point that addresses my concerns. Thank you Tinni. The length issue is a secondary concern, and I don't see what the new ending has to do with it (we're due a new one anyway), but the rest is convincing enough, unlike the other comments. I think to avoid your concern over spoilers in your initial post here, it can be changed when the next episode is out. That should put the title of the "arc" out there and get rid of any issue. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:03, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Well if we are in agreement. I will make a new arc table and leave it as "new arc" for now and move the episodes down. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:30, January 28, 2010 (UTC)